A little too late
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: Because mobile phones and internet won't be able to cover the distance parting them. They won't be able to convey the thudding of his heart and the contracting of his throat muscles at hearing Gray's voice. They won't be able to show Gray the glint in Natsu's eyes at the mere sight of him. Slash, sequel to Innocent Butterflies.


**Disclaimer -I don't own FT. Gray whereas...**

**Song recommendation- Aashiqui 2 Mashup. It's the mashup of all the amazing hindi songs from an amazing Bollywood movie. It can make you cry. The song, I mean. Even the music itself is enough make you sob. Just try it. **

* * *

"So… Finally leaving, huh?" Natsu asks, smiling bitterly.

"Yeah." Gray says, gazing up at the dark night sky. The stars twinkle in the endless expanse, the moon hanging high above the sparkly splotches.

They're silent after that, both of them staring up.

Suddenly, Gray's hand slides slowly over Natsu's, covering it slowly. The younger teen faces him, confused by the sudden touch.

Gray chuckles bitterly, his eyes still fixed on the twinkling stars, and says throatily, as if he might break down in tears, "I thought you'd say something."

"Would it even matter?"

"Natsu…" The blue-eyed teenager whispers, finally turning to face his companion. The winds dance around them, the lights of Magnolia appearing as tiny blotches from the top of the building they're sitting at.

The salmon haired senior gulps, and looks him in the eyes, "Two years, Gray. Two years since I realized my feeling for you and accepted them. And finally, when I planned confessing, you're leaving. It doesn't matter." Natsu shakes his head, chuckling humorlessly, and grins, "Congratulation for the scholarship."

"Natsu…" Gray bites his lip, clenching his eyes shut and gulps the slowly forming lump in his throat. He lifts Natsu's hand, bringing the knuckles closer to his lips, and kisses them slowly. Natsu looks at him, tears surfacing his eyes, threatening to fall.

"I love you more than anyone, so much…" Natsu whispers. Gray nods, and smiles sadly, "Finally confessing, huh?"

"It still doesn't matter, though." Natsu chuckles bitterly. He feels like an utter idiot.

The raven haired teenage interlocks his fingers with Natsu's tightly, and whispers, "It does. It does to me, Natsu. A lot. I wish Dad would allow me to stay here, but Fiore University is his dream college, and he wants me to achieve what he couldn't."

"You don't need to justify. I'm not blaming you." Natsu whispers.

"Then do," Gray cries, desperation lacing his trembling tone, and gulps, "Why aren't you blaming me, Natsu? Why do you a_lways _have to be the goody two shoes and think for others?"

"Gray…" Natsu stutters, because those deep cobalt blue eyes leave him speechless every time he looks into them. So, the teenager scoots closer, wrapping his muscular arm around the latter, and plants a soft kiss on his forehead.

Gray closes his eyes as Natsu's lips touch his skin, and presses himself against the younger senior. He lets Natsu caress his skin with those soft, lava trailing lips.

Gray lets his tears fall down, wetting his eyelashes and cheeks, because he has craved for the moment to come since his freshman year. But the fluttery butterflies he imagined back then aren't present. Instead, there's a heavy weight pressing his heart down, forcing it to drop below even though it's fighting to fly and embrace Natsu's heart. He gulps as he feels Natsu pushing him down against the cold surface of the roof floor, and lets him slide his hand under his white t-shirt. Natsu's fingers dance across his skin, trailing fire wherever they touch.

Gray shivers, the cool breeze against his hot skin rising goosebumps allover. He looks up, raising his hands. And Natsu leans down, letting Gray wrap his pale arms around his neck. They both lay against each other, feeling each other's body warmth.

The salmon haired teen lets out a shaky breath as he feels Gray's fingers entangle themselves in his locks, massaging his scalp softly.

Suddenly it dawns over him that Gray won't be with him anymore. He won't be able to feel the other's touch, see the heart-melting smile, and ever hear his voice.

He clutches the latter's body tightly, fearing that if he lets go now, the pale teen beneath him might disappear.

Gray cups Natsu's face with his palm, staring into dark pools filled with longing.

He smiles sadly, "Are you gonna waste this chance as well? Wait till I'm gone and we won't be able to touch again?"

"Don't say that." Is his whispered reply.

Natsu puts his finger against cherry-red lips, and hushes the other. Gray chuckles, but it breaks down halfway and turns into a sob.

Natsu leans further down, capturing soft lips. He lets all his emotions flow through the kiss, pinning Gray down, blocking all the escapes. He wants time. He wants to shower his best friend with the affection of a lover, to make him feel wanted. To let him know that no matter which university he attends, Natsu will always be there for him.

He's just scared that the feelings Gray harbors might disappear because of the distance between them. He's scared of the thought of someone else taking his place. He's scared of never seeing him again.

But even though he wants to write all his words of love down and keep singing them to Gray, he can't. He can't, because it's just too late.

And in the morning, he and Gray won't see each other again. It is their last time together and he doesn't have a damned clue when they'll talk again. Because mobile phones and internet won't be able to cover the distance parting them. They won't be able to convey the thudding of his heart and the contracting of his throat muscles at hearing Gray's voice. They won't be able to show Gray the glint in Natsu's eyes at the mere sight of him. They won't be able to caress Gray with his touch, shower him with endless love, and make Gray breathless.

He wants to cry because of that, but he can't. Because even tears aren't enough to fill the hollowness in his heart and replace Gray.

So, Natsu clutches the teen tighter, feeling the longed touch for the last time, because he knows they'll have to live without each other now. He knows their happily ever after isn't anywhere near.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you do. It's close to my heart and my fingers have been itching to post this. Please review! :D **


End file.
